The present invention relates to optical fiber cables, and especially to such cables for submarine use.
Where optical fiber cables are used for relatively long distances, repeaters have to be provided at intervals determined by the attenuation of the optical fibers. These repeaters are powered electrically with the power supplied from the terminal via metallic conductors. In designing a cable to meet these requirements, it is essential that the cable when intended for underseas use should have good flexibility and should be resistant to high pressures and to the action of the sea.